Rayo de luz
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Shinso no pensó tener un amigo, y menos que alguien le gustara de su nueva clase, hasta que llegó el rayo de luz que era Kaminari Denki. Fictober día 19: Sobrenombre.
1. 1

_**Día diecinueve: Sobrenombres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rayo de sol**_

 _ **Pareja: Shinso Hitoshi x Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **.**_

" _No vine aquí a hacer amistades"_.

Shinso nunca creyó que alguna vez diría una mentira de tal magnitud. Y es que había estado centrado en eso, con un pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza de que los aspirantes a héroe eran unos presumidos sin remedio. Y algunos lo eran de forma indiscreta, que no se daban cuenta cuando presumían, otros lo hacían de adrede, pero Shinso también que dio cuenta que había algunos que simplemente no se daban cuenta de la magnitud de poder que tenía.

Cuando le tocó participar junto a los estudiantes de la clase de héroe para probar que podría ser mejor que ellos, trató de dejarles en claro que no quería nada que ver con ellos. Que les caía mal, que eran unos niñitos afortunados.

Claro, hasta que Kaminari Denki se le había acercado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa muy brillante y ojos dorados, como su cabello, llenos de impresión.

Lo halagaba, y Shinso creyó que se estaba burlando de él hasta que se dio cuenta que era genuino.

Fue cuando lo trasladaron a la clase 1-A que conoció bien a cada uno de sus compañeros. Aizawa le había dicho que cuando a él lo pasaron al curso de héroes, nadie lo había tratado bien excepto Present Mic e Ingenium que se hicieron sus amigos.

Y Shinso esperaba eso.

—Ellos no te tratarán diferente —le dijo Aizawa antes de darle la entrada al salón. Varios pares de ojos se lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa. Aizawa se aclaró la garganta—. Bien, ya conocen a Shinso, hoy comenzará a estudiar con ustedes.

Y lo empujó hacia adelante. Las caras de los estudiantes fueron mutando, sorpresa y luego algunos le sonrieron. Y dice algunos porque la cara de Todoroki volvió a ser la de póker, la de Bakugo tenía el ceño fruncido (como siempre) y no podía ver la de la niña invisible.

—¡Bienvenido, compañero! —Iida, que Aizawa le había dicho que era el presidente de su clase, se levantó y agitó la mano de arriba para abajo.

—¡Bienvenido, Shinso! —escuchó la voz animada y miró enseguida quién era. Una sonrisa brillante, como si estuviera mirando el mismo sol, lo saludó. Kaminari brillaba, Shinso se daba cuenta muy bien de eso.

Y debía admitir que era una muy bonita sonrisa que calentó algo en su pecho.

Cuando antes estaba nervioso por ser tratado diferente, ahora suspiraba con tranquilidad al saberse bien recibido.

 _ **.**_

—¿Y por qué tienes esas ojeras? —le preguntó Kaminari durante el almuerzo. Shinso levanto la vista de su almuerzo para mirarlo.

—Me cuesta dormir —comentó. El rubio volvió a su almuerzo ante la atenta mirada de Shinso esperando otra pregunta. El rubio era totalmente sorpresivo, era brillante y extrovertido. Totalmente diferente a Shinso, así que no entendió porque quiso sentarse con él a comer.

Shinso se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al notar que el curso, a pesar de ser un poco unido, como era natural tenía sus grupitos que se juntaban a almorzar. Aunque cabía decir que algunos lo invitaron a almorzar y él los rechazó.

Kaminari enseguida se había sentado frente suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿No te cansas de sonreír? —le preguntó. Kaminari levantó la vista y volvió a sonreír. Enserio ¿Como no le dolían las mejillas?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Shinso no supo que responderle.

—Hey, Jamming whey —la chica de cabello oscuro y corto se acercó a su mesa—. Va a haber un grupo de estudio con Momo hoy en la noche. ¿Te unes? —luego ella miró a Shinso—. Si quieres también te unes, Hitoshi —el chico de cabello púrpura no dijo nada, no había prestado mucha atención a lo último.

—¿Jamming whey? —preguntó. Kaminari tuvo un ligero sonrojó en las mejillas que provocó que el corazón de Shinso saltara.

Maldita sea.

Eso era lindo.

Escuchó la risa de la muchacha.

—¿Viste en el festival de deportes como se pudo cuando uso todo su poder? —le preguntó a Shinso y él asintió— Bueno, por eso el sobrenombre —ella hizo una mímica de Denki haciendo eso y Shinso soltó una risa. Kaminari jadeó y la chica dejó lo que hacía para mirarlo.

Shinso se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada de ambos compañeros que se miraron entre ellos y luego lo volvieron a mirar.

—Vaya, te hice reír —comentó Jiro—. Pensé que ibas a ser como Todoroki o Bakugo —Kaminari codeó a su compañera.

—Pero lo hiciste con una interpretación mía —comentó Kaminari.

—Compartamos está victoria —dijo la chica sonriéndole. Shinso quiso encogerse en su silla.

Jiro se sentó al lado de Kaminari y le robó una de sus papas fritas. Shinso sintió como su corazón se encogió ante la amistad que ellos llevaban.

¿Acaso estaba celoso de una chica que llevaba más tiempo compartiendo con Kaminari se juntara con él? siendo que el rubio a pesar de demostrar querer una amistad con Shinso aun no eran nada. Apretó los labios y volvio a centrarse en su almuerzo.

—¿Qué dices, Shinso? —el mencionado levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kaminari. Su boca se secó al contemplar aquellos ojos dorados que le miraban con emoción— ¿Vienes a estudiar con nosotros?

—Va a tomar un poco de tiempo —comentó Jiro— Pikachu es algo lento.

¿Pikachu?

Kaminari infló las mejillas en un adorable puchero que hizo que el corazón de Shinso, aquel que creía que estaba en un bloque de hielo, se calentara de repente.

Bien, eso era demasiado lindo.

—Claro.

 _ **.**_

Durante su estadía con la clase 1-A, se dio cuenta que el maestro en sobrenombres era Bakugo. Shinso creía que le daba pereza aprenderse los nombres de todos y por eso les colocaba apodos, y la clase estaba tan acostumbrada que respondía al llamado de su apodo.

Era muy familiar, y Shinso se sentía algo diferente en el lugar hasta que un día Bakugo lo llamó por un sobrenombre.

—Hey, ojeras. Pásame eso —se había quedado tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le importó que él no pidiera el favor y le pasó la taza con especias que estaba en el refrigerador.

Sintió que su teléfono vibró y lo tomó para darse cuenta que era un mensaje de Kaminari.

" _Hey, quiero mostrarte algo, ven a mi habitación."_

Shinso enarcó una ceja. Aun con el paso de las semanas, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto al rubio y su familiaridad. Sobre todo, con las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar cerca de él.

Era muy extraño, y quería creer que era por que el rubio había sido el primero en acercarse de buena forma, de halagarlo y de brindarle la más brillante sonrisa que parecía como si el sol se colocara en su rostro.

—Como un rayo de luz —comentó. No había notado que sus pies se habían ido de forma mecánica hacia el ascensor y había presionado el número de piso del chico. Llegó a la habitación y tocó.

La puerta se abrió y Shinso sintió como su corazón saltó al tener al rubio frente a frente, con el cabello alborotado y ojos como el oro.

—¡Pasa, Shinso! —le dijo y el muchacho lo hizo. Adentro, intentó desviar la mirada del corto pantalón que colgaba de las caderas de Denki. Trató de reprimir una risa al verlo bien, al entender porque lo llamaban pikachu.

Parecía que además de su quirk, Kaminari le gustaba bien aquella rata eléctrica que tenía pantalones cortos con un tierno patrón del pokemón.

Era adorable.

Kaminari se agachó y Shinso jadeó. Parecía como si Kaminari se le estuviese ofreciendo, levantando su trasero para él y mostrando más aquel animalito en sus pantalones que parecía burlarse de él.

Shinso sabía desde que tenía trece que era gay, pero estaba seguro que Kaminari era el sujeto más heterosexual (junto con Mineta) que podía existir en la clase.

El chico buscaba en una caja debajo de su cama algo, pero era tan torpe que lo estaba haciendo ahí mismo, en vez de sacar la caja y ponerla en la cama. Pero Shinso era un sucio, no iba a decirle nada porque estaba maravillado con el panorama.

Sintió su cara enrojecer en cuanto Kaminari se rascó una mejilla de su trasero, provocando que su pantalón bajase un poco más dejando ver parte de la blanca piel de su cadera. Shinso quería acercarse y tocar, saber que tan cálida y suave era su piel. Bajar sus manos hasta el trasero, comprobar si era tan duro como parecía serlo o suave. Kaminari tenía el cuerpo trabajado, como todo aspirante a héroe, pero también era delgado, con rasgos delicados de niño bonito.

Era un niño muy bonito.

Sintió que estaba teniendo una erección cuando escuchó a Kaminari gemir de frustración y agacharse un poco más.

—Maldición, no lo encuentro.

Maldición, Shinso estaba luchando contra todo su autocontrol para no lanzarsele al rubio y cogerlo ahí mismo.

—¡Yei! ¡Sabía que te había guardado por aquí! —se sobresaltó cuando Kaminari se enderezó y esperó que la erección no se notara. Denki colocó una mano detrás de él para brindarle una hermosa sonrisa, luego sacó su mano de su espalda para mostrarle una caja con un lazo—. Te había comprado un regalo de bienvenida pero lo guardé y hasta ahora es que me acordé y… ¿Estás bien? —Denki notó que Shinso estaba rojo, y tomó la equivocación de tocarle la cara logrando que el muchacho de pelo púrpura se sobresaltara. Shinso le arrebató el regalo y se dirigió enseguida a la puerta.

—¡Gracias! —fue lo único que dijo al salir y cerrar la puerta. Sintió que su respiración estaba agitada y corrió a su habitación para quitarse esa maldita incomodidad en sus pantalones.

En su habitación, Kaminari estaba un poco sonrojado también pero tenía una ligera sonrisa. Le había comenzado a gustar Shinso, dándose cuenta que era bisexual, así que quería dar el paso pero no sabía que el otro muchacho era gay, por eso planeó todo eso.

Ahora sabía que sí, y que sentía atracción por él.

Sonrió.

El plan de Denki (y bueno, con ayuda de Jiro) de conquistar a Shinso, estaba en marcha.

Se lanzó a su cama y tomó su teléfono.

 _ **.**_

Terminó con un gemido un poco alto, pero solo las paredes de su baño iban a escucharlo. La imagen de Denki sobre él, tocándolo con esas manos calientes, despidiendo sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y mirándolo con esos ojos oro llenos de deseo, pidiendo más aun permanecían en su cabeza.

Se maldijo, Era la primera vez que se masturbaba con la imagen de alguien que ya conocía. Y sentía que no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Se limpió, se levantó los pantalones, se lavó las manos y salió de su baño. El regalo de Denki aun estaba en la cama y lo tomó. Leyó la tarjeta.

" _Estoy seguro que te gustará. Bienvenido al curso de héroes."_

Shinso sonrió y abrió el regalo para sonreír. Era un pantalón corto, como para estar en casa con motivos de gatos. ¿Cómo Kaminari sabía que le gustaban los gatos? No tenía idea, pero no le molestaba.

Se los puso para probarselos y soltó una risita ante su imagen en el espejo. Buscó su teléfono para tomarse una foto y mostrarle el regalo a su madre, se iba a reír mucho.

Se dio cuenta que tenía algunos mensajes de Kaminari. Se sonrojó un poco ante el sobrenombre que le puso en su teléfono, pero es que Denki había sido como un sol que iluminaba su camino.

 _Rayo de luz: Hey, Shinso ¿Cómo te quedó?_

 _Rayo de luz: Hey, Shins ¿Te gustó? no me costó escogerlo, te vi acariciando al gato del profesor Aizawa y supuse que te gustaban._

 _Rayo de luz: Hey, gatito (me gusta, lo usaré más) ¿Estás ahí? no pudiste irte a dormir enseguida._

 _Rayo de luz: ¿Gatito? ¿Shins?_

 _Rayo de luz: ¿Te estás masturbando? Bueno, te dejo. Un hombre tiene que hacer esas cosas solo._

Lo último le hizo sonrojarse. Dioses, esperaba que Kaminari no pensara que se estaba masturbando luego de haberlo visto, de haber visto su hermoso y agraciado trasero cuando era verdad.

Suspiró, se tomó una foto en el espejo y se la mandó al chico.

 _Yo: Me gusta. Gracias._

Luego de enviada, se dio cuenta que estaba sin camisa y así había enviado la imagen.

JODEEEEEEER

El ícono de visto apareció en la pantalla y Shinso entró en pánico. Dioses ¿que iba a hacer?

 _Rayo de luz: ¡Wow! Te queda genial. Y debo admitir que tienes buenos músculos. Mira, yo no tengo casi._

Y le envió una imagen con la cual Shinso podría fantasear mucho. Kaminari era delgado, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bonito.

—Maldición, eres hermoso —Se dijo para sí mismo y no se dio cuenta que estaba presionando la tecla de mensaje de voz hasta que ésta se envió.

MIERDA.

AHORA SÍ LA HABÍA CAGADO EN GRANDE.

Pasó un tortuoso minuto hasta que Kaminari respondió.

 _Rayo de luz: ¿Puedo ir a tu habitación?_

Dioses. Dioses. Dioses.

 _Yo: Sí._

Fue otro minuto hasta que escuchó la puerta de su cuarto sonar. Se levantó, sin importar si estaba descamisado, solo usando el pantalón de gatos que Denki le había dado, y abrió la puerta.

Kaminari no podía ser más hermoso porque sería un crimen, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, metido en una camiseta sobre sus pantalones de pikachu. Pasó al cuarto y Shinso cerró la puerta.

—¿Enserio crees eso? —le preguntó. Shinso desvió la mirada hacia su baño.

—Sí —respondió. Hubo un silencio hasta que miró a Kaminari y notó que estaba observando su teléfono, su propia conversación con él.

Oh no, el apodo.

—¿Rayo de luz? —le preguntó. Shinso se sonrojó aun más. Respiró profundamente y de un solo paso, estuvo frente a Denki. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y pegó sus labios a los de él.

Los labios de Denki eran suaves y cálidos, y éste los movió respondiendo gustoso al beso también colocando las manos a los costados del otro chico. En cuanto se separaron, ambos se sonrojaron con profundidad.

—Eres como un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana siempre que apareces —respondió Shinso—. Todos tenían sobrenombres para ti, menos yo. Yo quise hacer uno que te definiera como eras para mí —Denki soltó una risita con los ojos dorados brillantes.

Tomó las mejillas de Shinso y lo acercó más a su rostro.

—Con más razón te diré gatito ahora —le brindó una sonrisa coqueta antes de volver a inundarlo en un beso.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Aaaaaahhhhhh mi primer ShinKami! Debo admitir que este shipp se ha convertido en uno que me gusta mucho! A pesar de que me gusta el MonoShin y el KamiJiro XD**_

 _ **Tengo un pequeño extra de este capítulo en el que viene porque quería terminar este capítulo aqui, dado que lo otro es un poco innecesario en el OS, pero lo escribí por morbosidad XD**_

 _ **Así que sí, es lime.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Extra

_**Extra ShinKami**_

 _ **Lime homosexual.**_

Los besos se volvieron más ardientes y fuertes y Kaminari se retorcía debajo de Shinso. Tocó la cintura de su novio, pellizcó la suave piel de la cadera por sobre los pantalones que él mismo le había regalado. Shinso gimió sobre su boca, provocando que gimiera también. Podía sentir la erección de Shinso sobre la suya, sus miembros duros, rozándose en un delicioso toque.

—Rayito de luz —gimió Shinso y a Denki le encantaba escucharlo gemir ese apodo. Era largo, pero le encanta sobre todo porque venía de Shinso.

—¿Qué pasa, gatito?

—Date la vuelta —ordenó. Aun sin el lavado de cerebro, Kaminari obedeció. Shinso se colocó a horcajadas esperando que el muchacho se diese la vuelta. No estaba preparado para tener sexo, y Shinso lo sabía, así que confiaba en él.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir las manos de Shinso acariciar su trasero. Masajear sus mejillas y apretarlas en sus manos. Denki sabía que su novio amaba su trasero, había sido de las primeras cosas que le había dicho que le gustaban de él de forma sexual.

—Se ve redondo y suave —le había dicho y Denki le había sonreído.

—Cuando quieras, puedes tocarlo —le había respondido.

Kaminari gimió cuando sintió el pene vestido de Shinso sobre su trasero también vestido con su pantalón de pikachu. Gimió cuando Shinso se recostó nuevamente sobre él, frotándose lentamente, abriendo su trasero para colocar su miembro en medio de ambas mejillas y que éstas le apretaran.

Shinso comenzó a moverse de forma suave y tortuosa, dándole a Denki ganas de gritar y pedirle que entrara, pero no estaban preparados. Podía sentir su electricidad tratando de salirse de control, apretó la almohada sobre su cabeza y gimió mientras su propio miembro se rozaba con el colchón.

Shinso gimió en su oreja, y Denki pudo sentir el calor en ella, Sintió cuando la boca de Shinso chupó el lóbulo de su oreja y luego viajaba a besar su cuello expuesto hasta dejar una marca.

Denki gimió un poco más alto y levantó su trasero contra el miembro de Shinso. Éste tomó la cintura de Kaminari entre sus manos y la bajó hacia el colchón, el chico gimió fuerte de frustración.

Shinso apresuró su roce, la fricción le causaba tantas sensaciones y el roce de su miembro con el colchón también a Kaminari. Ambos estaban gimiendo, de vez en cuando diciendo el nombre del otro.

Denki llegó primero. Enterró su rostro en la almohada frente a él mientras contenía un grito mientras se venía en sus pantalones. Shinso fue al minuto, apretó el trasero de Denki mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro del rubio.

Shinso se derrumbó sobre la espalda de Denki, sintiéndose pegajoso y asqueroso.

Denki soltó una risita, cosa que extrañó a Shinso.

—Me ha encantado —comentó el rubio. Shinso soltó una risita también y acarició el cabello del rubio.

—Podemos repetirlo cuando queramos —comentó el de pelo púrpura haciendo sonreír a su novio.

* * *

 _ **NOta: Aquí está el extra que escribí por morbosidad XD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
